Padfoot Returns
by BlackRain88
Summary: After his 5th year Harry finds out that his father and James were in a relationship, and that he was there kid, not Lily's. Not only that, but there is a chance he might get his Godfatherfather back. Refers to LilyJamesSirius threesome. This is slash
1. A Diary and a Revelation

Harry Potter on this day found himself in the vault of his parents in Gringots bank. Sadly, he filled his pouch with money to go shopping with. He tripped. Staring, he picked up a diary. On the cover it said. 'The diary of James Potter.' Curious, he picked it up and poketed it to read later. Then he continued shopping for his school supplies. He was spending the summer with the Weasleys, of that he was greatful. He couldn't deal with the Dursleys now. Not after... Harry sighed and broke off his train of thought abruptly. His best friend, Ron Weasley walked by his side.

"Hey mate, what's up with the black? I haven't seen you out of that color all summer. And it's hot out too."

"It's called mourning Ron," Hermoine said distastefuly as she walked by Harry's other side.

"Oh, but he's been dead a while, hasn't he?"

"A couple of months Ron, but for some people that isn't nearly enough time. Some people wear black for years after a loved ones death."

Snd they argued for awhile. Harrys' mind meanwhile was on the diary. He couldn't wait to get back to the burrow to read it. It would be like getting a look inside his fathers' life. When he got to the Burrow he nearly raced up to the room he and Rom were sharing, dumped his newly purchased things on the floor and began to read.

-Dear diary, I am James Potter. Lily got me this book to put my thoughts in. Yea, we FINALLY started going out. The best part is, she doesn't even hang out with Snivelus anymore. But of course, you don't know anything about that. I've been liking Lily for a while now. Ha, it was more likely to get a date with her then the man I love.-

Harry blinked in suprise and continued reading.

- Yeah, that's right. MAN! You got a problem with that? Of course not, you're a diary. Anyway, I knew it would only be a matter of time til Lily caved in. I HAVE grown out of my egocentric git mode, as she calls it. Anyway, back to this guy. He's my best friend. Sirius Black.-

Harry dropped the book in suprise. Did Sirius know about this? Did his mother? He picked it back up and continued reading.

-So cute, adorable, and downright sexy. Uch! I sound like a school girl. But I know SIrius doesn't like me. Hell, I don't even think he swings that way. There is no way I am going to loose my friendship with him, so can that idea. I'm not sure when it started, hell, I'm not even sure HOW it started. Sirius and I have been best friends since day one. We always stuck together. Our beds were even right next to eachother. We are real close. Before I started dating Lily we always had an arm around the other and were never apart. I miss that. But I have to move on. Get a grip on yourself James!-

That was the end of that entry. He turned the page to the next one.

-Dear diary, Sirius and I have been drifting apart lately. He seems so distant with me. He's spending more time talking to Remus and Peter and less time talking to me. He doesn't even sit next to me anymore. Peter does. It's strange haveing to look across the table instead of right next to me. I really really miss that. I used to be able to brush arms with him and now the tables big and I cant reach his feet-UGH! What am I thinking!? I am being UTTERLY disrespectful of Lily. What would she think if she knew I was thinking like this? She'd hate me.-

Harry turned the page again. He hoped, for his mothers sake, she didn't find out.

-Dear diary, I just don't get it! Sirius is hiding something! I don't understand, we can tell eachother anything, right? I don't understand and frankly, I'm a little hurt. Okay, I'm MORE then a little hurt. We are growing more and more apart and I'm so afraid of loosing my best friend. I know I never could have been with him, but before Lily, at least we were close. It's not fair. I cried diary. I CRIED! That's how upset I am. I never cry. I'm a guy for gods sake. Oh well, if he wants to be that way, then fine. I'll just spend more time with Lily.-

-Dear diary, I've come to greatly depend on Lily. I hardly ever get to have any real conversations with Sirius anymore. Lily has not only become my lover, but my some one to talk to. I am so grateful for her. What would I do without her? Sometimes...I cry and she just holds me. She never pushes me to tell her what's wrong.

-Dear diary, I gave you to Lily about a week ago. I felt bad about her not knowing how I felt about...him. After she finished reading, she just looked up at me with those pretty green eyes of hers and asked if I loved her. I said yes, and it's true. I do love her. She then nodded and kissed me. Everything was fine after that. Hell, it was better then fine, I finally have some one to talk to about how hurt I am that Sirius doesn't even pay attention to me anymore. She always listens and neever complains. She told me I should confront him. I actually think that's a good idea. I'm going to.-

'You'd better feel bad.' Harry thought. He gripped onto the book tightly to see what happenes next.

-Diary, I'm shocked and...and...unexplainably happy! And thanks to my beautiful Lily I am happier then I've ever been in my entire life. Well, I don't know exactally how to explain what happened to day, so I'll just write it out.  
I was confronting Sirius, like Lily asked me to, but I was afraid to go alone, so she was with me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back as he went to walk away.  
'Sirius' I said 'I need to talk to you about something'  
'Fuck off James,' he barked and turned to glare at me. I was shocked. Sure he had been distant and everything, but he was never this outright mean to me.  
I, of course, skipped to the chase. 'Look Padfoot! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you or why you are so upset. I know somethings' Bothering you. I know you. But you're not telling me, and you're even avoiding me. Frankly, I'm hurt'  
'You wouldn't understand.' He went to walk away, but I stopped him.  
'PADFOOT! I don't understand, I thought we told each other anything'  
'Not this'  
'I don't get it Paddy, we're like broth'  
'BROTHERS! YOU THINK WE'RE LIKE BROTHERS? YEAH, WELL THAT'S WHAT EVERY ONE SAYS RIGH? THE GREAT JAMES AND SIRIUS! ALWAYS TOGETHER, FINISHING EACHOTHERS SENTENCES. OH, THEY'RE LIKE BROTHERS! WELL, NO ONE STOPPED TO THINK THAT I DIDN'T AGREE WITH THAT'  
'Padfoot, I'  
'DON'T YOU GET IT JAMES?! I THOUGHT YOU DID ONCE. I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU'RE BROTHER! I LOVE YOU!'-

'WHAT?!' HArry thought. He almost dropped the book again in shock. What would happen now, he wondered.

-Everything was silent. Then, Lily let out a heartbreaking sob and dropped her books before fleeing in tears. I watched her leave alarmed. I wanted to go after her, but I coudn't. I just turned back to Sirius. Tears were slipping down his face.  
'You probably don't want to be friends with me anymore. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.I know you don't love me, I'  
'Sirius.' I grabbed his arm the third time that night as he tried to leave. 'That's not true'  
'What?' He gazed at me with those beautiful blue eyes with something akin to hope.  
'I can't leave Lily. I love her, but... I've always loved you Sirius'  
He stared at me in wonder and, ran into my arms to embrace me. 'Oh James...' he whispered.  
I stroked his beautiful black hair and, when he looked at me again, I couldn't help it, I kissed him. He kissed me back pasionatrly and... well we kissed for a while. And I don't know how I can explain it diary. It was everything I'd dreamed of and more. But when he pulled away and asked me about Lily, I ran. I couldn't believe I'd cheated on her, after she'd been so faithful to me. She was probably crying her eyes out right now. I ran away from them, both of them. I went to the dorms to grab my invisiblity cloak and headed off to the shrieking shack, crying so loudly that the whole of Hogsmede was probably cowering in fear at the so-called 'ghosts' that haunted it. I was there for a while and, I don't know what to say. When I went back to the tower I saw Lily and Sirius together, smiling. They saw the tears on my face and both embraced me. Sirius smiled at me.  
'Were you crying James? I'm sorry'  
'what?' I said. Come on! It was the only thing I could think up at that moment.  
'I think we should explain it to him.' Lily said. Sirius nodded and they both let me go. They smiled at eachothe.  
'Well,' said Sirius. 'Lily and I realized something. We both like you, well, love you and, you love both of us'  
'Yeah, so?' I said, my voice a little hoarse from criying.  
'SO' said Lily, 'We figured we could all date, like, eachother. That way every one's happy'  
I swallowed. A threesome had never occurred to me, 'Are you S's'serious'  
'No,' said Sirius. My heart filled with dread. 'I'm Sirius.' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 'What I MEANT' I glared at my new lover? 'was...is this for real'  
'Yes.' Lily said. I looked into her eyes and knew she wasn't joking.  
'Well then, THAT'S GREAT!' I shouted in joy and hugged them both.  
'Now,' said Lily, a mischievious gleam in her eyes. 'Shoo'  
'What?! Why'  
'Sirius and I need to develop feelings for eachother if this is going to work out, so we need to'  
'ARE YOU KIDDING!?' I shouted in rage. 'YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SLEPT WITH ME YET'  
'Think of it this way.' Sirius said cheerfuly, patting my back. 'If it's me and Lily instead of me and you, you won't have to worry about getting pregnant tonight'  
'HEY' I said accusingly. 'Who says I'd bottom the first time'  
'I say,' he said huskily and kissed me. I couldn't help it, I melted. He then withdrew. 'See?' he said as he pulled away. 'You'd bottom the first time'  
I whimpered.  
He nipped my ear and looked at me lovingly. 'I love you'  
'I love you too.' I practically sighed out. Damn, there goes my dignity.  
And then they ran off. Now in the wizarding world, when you have sex with some one, you form a connection with them that will never go away. That is why there are so few divorces and never any affairs. People also usually wait for marriage. So it made sense that they would form a connection by sleeping together.-

Wow, he never knew that. Then again, Harry never knew a lot of things. He couldn't help but be happy that his dad and godfather got together. Harry turned the page and saw a change in the handwriting.

-And it worked too. Hi, Lily Evans here. I snagged Jame's diary. Anyway, after Sirius and I slept together, we all had a threesome the next night. You should see how much those too love each other. Now I admit I was scared that James would leave me for Sirius when I heard him confess his love. I was so delighted when we became a threesome. Yes, I love those two boys now. They are so cute together. I watched those two make love once secretly and it was beautiful. Anyway, I'll be writeing in here for a while. James left it empty for a few years now. I'll explain what has happened since then. We all dated secretly. Not even Remus and Peter ever knew about us. James and Sirius eventually told me that Remus was a werewolf. I guess Severus was right after all. Anyway, I'm more then sure he's become a deatheater. It's sort of sad really. I mean he was my first real friend at Hogwarts. He was good for a while. But, his friends turned him to their beliefs. I tried to stay his friend. I really did, but when he called me mudblood I couldn't forgive him anymore. It was a while after that when I got closer to James. And then we dated... anyway, I'm supposed to be talking about what happened SINCE then and not before. Well, after we graduated, we joined Albus' Order of the Pheonix. Voldemort is on the rise again. James, Sirius and I had a three way marriage that no one knew about except for us. James and I had a normal marriage to throw them off. We cant trust any one with our relationship. It's sad, but we cant trust any one, not even Remus, until we find out who the spy is. I fondly remember all the great and scary memories we have since joining the Order. James almost died once. I remember how upset Sirius and I were...-

-James is pregnant!-

'What the...' Harry dropped the diary and picked it up again. 'PREGNANT!?'

-Yes, men can get pregnant. In the wizarding world, babies are concieved from love, not neccessarily girl/boy. A girl can get pregnant having sex with a girl, and a guy could get pregnant having sex with another guy. Sirius is so happy. James seems happy too, when he isn't vomiting. He is unhappy that we never do anything around the house anymore. No one knows about the pregnancy. They think I'm pregnant. Sirius and I are constantly fussing over James. We all took a break from the order.-

-I think...our baby is the one from the prophecy.-

-Hello, James Potter here. SOME ONE HELP ME! I am being pampered to death. I can't do anything on my own. It's not fair. My little baby is kicking again. Sirius Is so happy. It's his baby obviously, but we also see Lily as a future parent. He or she will need a mother. Wow, I wonder what it will be for him or her with two fathers.-

-Sirius Black here. He is beautiful. My beautiful baby boy. His name is Harry. Harry James Potter. Well, Lily and I got a few nasty jinxes thrown our way durring the conception before we got his wand away from him. Well, we now know there is a chance that Harry could be a part of the prophecy. James said I should probably tell you that if I die, I'll come back to life because there is magical blood in my line.-

And then it ended. Harry was shocked. He was a pureblood, and... Sirius was coming back? 


	2. Padfoot's Return

To all of my lovely reviewers out there, I am adding this annoying authors note. When I posted the first chapter, I was surprised at how quickly I got reviews. I would like to thank you and tell you to please keep doing so. Also, for pairings, I don't Know who to pair Harry with. It will be a boy, but it is up to you who it shall be. You can even choose Sirius, although that will be kind of weird that he is his father and all, but I won't object. And if you want anything specific to happen, feel free to suggest it, except for pairing Harry with Ginny. I WILL NOT DO THAT! THAT PAIRING INFURIATES ME! Or any other girl for that matter. Now choose which characters you want or do not want bashed, and how badly you want me to bash them? One thing I will not do. I will not have a good Ron and a bad Hermione. It just does not make sense. Out of the two of them I would think Hermione has been the kinder one by far in the series. I mean, who here has read the deathly hallows? Enough said. If you haven't then who has read GOF? There you go. I can bash both of them or have bad Ron and good Hermione.Spoilers to deathly hallows? Not really. I did use some of the backround information given in it, but that's all. I will tell you right now what it was. Lily and Severus were friends at Hogwarts. Severus was the first person Lily met. They remained friends until Severus called her a mudblood. That's it.Now on with the story...

Just then he heard a crash somewhere downstairs and a scream, followed by another scream, a few gasps and a thud. Curious, he went downstairs to investigate the noise. He came to see Molly and Ginny looking horrified and shocked. On the floor was Ron, and Hermione was standing there wide-eyed with her hands over her mouth. Fred and George looked stunned. He made his way around Molly, Ginny, and Hermione and too gasped at what he saw. His godfather, scratch that, FATHER was standing in the center of the scene with white angel-like wings protruding from his back. He smiled weakly at all of them and waved meekly.

"Hi," he said. Then His eyes rested on Harry and his whole face lit up as he smiled. "Harry." He held out his arms and Harry just stood there for a second, shocked, then ran into his fathers arms.

"Sirius!" He cried out as his godfather/father embraced him.

As he let go of Harry he looked at the shocked faces around him. "Eheh! I guess I should explain."

So minutes later they found themselves sitting at the table eating dinner as Sirius explained the situation. "You see, some pureblood families have magical creature blood in them. I am one of those families. Now, my Angel creature blood has been almost nonexistent for 20 years. Then it showed up in me. Not enough to make much of a difference in my appearance mind you, but I was more attractive. Well, if you have angel blood in you and it shows, even if just a little, their is a chance you might be able to resurrect yourself, and you would come back with the full inheritance. Now" here Sirius looked at Harry. "If you have survived death and have Angel blood in you as one younger then 16, you wouldn't inherit the full traits until you turn 16." He looked away and glanced around the table. "Any questions?"

For the first time in Weasley history, no one was eating at dinner. They were all staring at Sirius transfixed, his white wings folded behind him. And Molly wasn't even scolding them because she too was transfixed. They were all hanging on his every word. Sirius looked angelic. There was no trace of Azkaban on his face. It was unlined, and he looked only as old as 20. Harry too was amazed. Although he did still look like he hadn't showered in a few days. The occupants of the table shook their heads and stared. After a few minutes of silence, they started eating and things got more or less back to normal. Sirius finished first and looked up. "Hmm, is there a bathroom around here, I kind of need to take a shower."

"You could use the shower in the room Ron and I are sleeping in. We don't mind."

Ron nudged him. "You might not mind having a cold shower, but I do."

"Shut up Ron." He turned back to Sirius. "I'll show you the way there."

Harry led Sirius up the stairs and to the messy little room that he and Ron shared. He handed Sirius a towel and left the room to go and talk to Ron and Hermione.

"Wow," Ron said. "Can you believe it?"

"Human Angels. I've read about them you know," said Hermione. "Centuries ago, angels fell from the sky. No one knows why. Some say they were banished. They fell in love with mortal Wizards and created the angel species known today."

"Species?" asked Harry. "Don't talk about Sirius like he's some animal!"

"I'm sorry Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Well, it is very interesting information that the blood was dominant in Sirius. It's a shame he didn't have a child."

Harry winced, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his friends that Sirius was his father just yet.

"Hey mate," said Ron. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No Ron, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"He seems upset or something."

"Oh, are you okay Harry?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure mate?"

Harry stood up. "I'm going to go and see if Sirius is finished with his shower."

"Okay mate."

"See you later Harry."

Harry went upstairs to find Sirius fully clothed sitting on the edge of the bed and holding his fathers' diary. When Sirius heard Harry come in he turned to look at him with a searching gaze.

"So you know?" he asked.

"Actually I just found out today. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't have approved of it or thought it disgusting. Do you?"

"No, I...I'm okay with it."

Sirius looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah." Sirius smiled and opened his arms. Harry gave him a big hug. "I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back too kiddo."

"I have a question. Why did you mention that you had magical creature blood in the diary?"

"Ah, you see, James told me too. He said that if we all died you should at least have a clue as to what you were going to be when you reached of age."

"How come you didn't talk more about it in the diary?"

"Well, I didn't have time. You see, that was the day your parents died." Harry opened his mouth to argue. "Although Lily's genes aren't physically in you, she loved you like a parent and treated you like a parent and she is your mother, even if she's not biologically."

"Why do I look like her?"

"Your mom. Say it. She is your mom and should be called so. Didn't I just explain this to you?"

"Fine then, why do I have my mother's eyes and nose?"

"It was a glamor we put on you to fool every one. You see, you originally would have looked like the perfect combination of James and I, so we blocked out all of the looks you would have received from me and made them James' or Lilys'. Haven't you ever wondered why you look like an exact copy of James, except for your eyes and nose? I mean, usually a child is born with an equal amount of both parents' features. The glamor will wear off on your 16nth birthday, which is in a week. Congrats. Also, you might get the full Angel inheritance."

"Really? The full thing? But even you didn't have the full inheritance."

"But Harry, you see, you died as a baby when Voldemort cast the Avada Kedavra Curse at you. When you came back to life, the curse rebounded. That automatically means you will get the full inheritance."

"And what about Professor Dumbledore? He put me with the Dursleys when I wasn't even related to them. And then when you, my blood Father, come back into my life, he didn't let me stay with you. I mean, didn't you tell him that you were my Father, at least to get me away from the Dursleys."

"Ah," Sirius said, an angry fire lit in his eyes. "About that..."

Authors note: I obiously need to know whether you want or do not want Dumbledore bashes before I post the next chapter. Oh, and I can arainge for Lily and James to come back from the dead... Please review!


	3. What to Name Harry

Here are responses to the people who reviewed for this chapter.  
DianaLynn0724: Thank you very much. I'm glad I'm not alone in the fact that I cant stand that pairing. If I don't get any other votes overruling yours I will definately pair Remus with Harry. I like that pairing too. Thanks for the review!  
hermoine21: Okay, I will definately do that. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for the review.  
KennysDeadButSoAmI: Well look at it this way, at this point in time, Lily was really in love with James and knew that James was in love with Sirius. She knew it would torment him if James couldn't be with him and she knew he wouldn't ever leave her. Besides, she's with Sirius too. Lily might seem a bit ooc in this chapter due to comedic purposes and for that I apologize. Thanks for the review

"I did tell him. And even then, he wanted you to live with the Dursleys. Do you know of the Prophecy?"

"Yes, he told me about it last year."

"Well, it so happens he wanted you to be more easily manipulated. You see, if you never a real parent was like, you would be more selfless and be more ready to put yourself in danger then you would be if you were raised properly. He also wanted your 'home' to be so horrible that you would think that Hogwarts is your only home and if it was in danger you would do anything to protect it."

"WHAT!" Harry shouted, infuriated.

"But since you know now, and I've been cleared of all charges after my supposed 'death', right?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I will take legal rights as your father and raise you myself. Dumbledore won't be able to stop me."

"Does he know of your...our blood?"

"No and that's a good thing. It will give us an advantage. He would have never known until now, and that will make him have to find a way to use it to his advantage. It could take a while."

"I'll get to live with you?" Harry asked, excited as can be.

"Yes you will, I promise." He gave Harry another hug and smiled. "Are you ready for your birthday?"

"Only one week to go!"

"Now I wonder which Angel type you will turn out to be..."

"Huh? The same as you I suppose."

"No, the type depends on the person. Not necessarily the lineage."

"Oh, what types are there?"

"Well, there is the protector angel, that's me. I can protect you from any curses bar the unforgivables. And I can keep people away from you. There is the Telepathis Angel. They can control the mind, love, and hate people have for eachother and they always know what everyone around them is thinking. There is the HEaling Angel, they can cure terminal diseases and other normal diseases, as well as make people sick, and kill them. Then there is the Elemental Angel. They control all the Elements."

"Oh...wow..."

"None of them have a destructive nature, except those who are threatening their family or themselves."

"That's good."

"I also have probably the best present anyone will ever give you, but you will have to wait until your birthday."

"Great! And you're not going to tell me what it is."

"Nope!"

A week later Harry found himself waiting up until midnight, waiting for his birthday. When The clock stroke twelve, his transformation was a lot less painful then he expected. In fact, it wasn't painful at all. He stood up and went to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. His hair, while still messy, was longer, and the messiness was more styled and attractive. His face was as pale as a poreclain doll. His features were a mix of both of his fathers. He was also slightly taller. The biggest difference was his eyes. They were the dark blue of Sirius' with specks of brown in them. He smiled at his reflection and looked at his wings. They were black.

Sirius walked in and spotted him. "Ahhh, so you're an Elemental Angel."

"How can you tell?"

"Your wings are black. Are you ready for your present."

"Yes." Harry grinned.

"I'll need your help, you see, every Angel is given the opportunity to bring some one back from the dead. But only one person. So, you and I together can bring back your parents."

Sirius suddenly found himself in a crushing hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

He smiled. "You're welcome kiddo."

A few minutes later found Harry staring at all three of his parents. They were arguing over him actually, but Harry wasn't paying attention, he was just staring happily at his back-from-the-dead parents.

"We need a maurader name for him," said James.

"How do you know he will even agree to being a maurader?" Asked Lily

"It's in his blood Lily dear. Of course he does. I personally like the name Pronglet."

"Oh Pronglet! That's so cute." Lily squealed in delight.

"I personaly like the name Puppy."

"Awww, you're right Sirius, he does look like a puppy."

"PRONGLET! He DOES have my Patronus after all."

"Alas, but we don't know what his animagus form is though, he could still be a dog."

"Actually I'm both." Harry said, tuning in to the conversation. "I took the potion over the summer."

"My son" James exclaimed. "has two animagus forms! I am so proud of you Harry!" He opened his arms and hugged him.

"That still leaves Puppy for an option then!"

"It also leaves Pronglet for an option too."

"He's going to be Puppy!"

"I AM THE ONE WHO GAVE BIRTH TO HIM DAMMIT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH HOURS OF LABOR! I WILL GET TO NAME HIM! HE IS PRONGLET!"

"How about baby Doe?" asked Lily. Both men glared at her.

"Sweety," said Sirius.

"I don't think..." continued James.

"That we should name him." Sirius conitnued.

"AFTER A GIRL DEAR!" they both finished.

"Alright, alright, it was just a suggestion."

"DAMN IT! Who is that boy anyway? He snores too loud," cried James.

"Oh, that's Ron, my best mate."

"How about Puppy Pronglet?" Sirius asked.

"Too long."

"Uy, will you two stop argueing already? This is just like when we were choosing out his REAL name. James wanted to name him Alexander. Sirius wanted to name him Bartholomew. And then we decided on the name Harry becaues it was neutral and was the name of James' Father."

"But Lily-"

"Lets at least wait until Remus gets here, okay?

"We'll have an awful lot to axplain to him." James groaned.

"You've got that right!" Said Sirius. 


	4. You JUST realized this NOW?

Replies to my reviews:  
animegurl088: Thankyou SPEEDIE22: I'm glad you loved it. And I'm glad you thought it brilliant RedSoxChic193: Thankyou, and I update as soon as I can.  
CanaryCream: Okay, I will probably have that pairing.  
Also, Do you want me to bash Ron or Hermione? Remember votes for shippers are still open, but the window will close eventually.

Three parents and one kid went downstairs some time later to eat breakfast. Ron had still been asleep. No one was there yet except for Molly.

"Hello Molly dear." said Lily politely. Molly then promtly fainted with a thud. Lily looked at her two lovers worriedly. "Oh no, I should have been more discreet."

Her two lovers, on the other hand, were very close two laughing. "Don't worry honey." said James, the more able one at keeping a strait face while talking at this point. "I'm sure nothing you could have said would have lessened the blow. Think about it this way, she'll be verry happy when she wakes up."

"I suppose." James kissed her on the cheek.

"Now lets eat breakfast!" Sirius shouted joyfully.

"I second that!" said Harry.

And they sat down to eat, shocking every one as they came down. And then they all stared.

"Can you please pass the peas, Ginny I believe it is?"

Ginny numbly passed the said peas.

"Thankyou sweety."

"You-you're the Mauders?" asked Fred.

"Yes," said James. "Me, sirius here, Remus, and that traitor Peter Petigrew."

"Wow...can...can we have your autograph?"

"Why certainly." Lily elbowed him. "What? It's just a Mauder fan."

"Yeah, that's why." said Lily.

"Oh come one honey."

"Lily, I'm not offering autographs."

"That's very good of you Sirius." She kissed him on the cheek. Sirius smirked at James. James flipped him off. Lily smacked him across the head...hard.

"OW!"

"I saw that James."

"But he was-"

"Whatever Sirius did does not justify giving suck a nasty hand gesture in front of children, including our son."

"I'm sorry Lily dear."

Lily hmphed and went back to eating her breakfast. "Harry, eat your peas."

"Mom! I'm 15 years old."

"And you have been malnourished by my jealous bitch of a sister for your whole life. Now you will eat your peas."

"But Mom-"

"Do not argue with me young man."

"Dad?" He looked at Sirius.

"Do as your mother says." Lily smiled at him.

"Dad?" he looked at James.

"Sorry Pronglet, but I don't want to chance more abuse."

"It's PUPPY!"

"PRONGLET!"

"NO ARGUING AT THE TABLE!" Lilys' shout was louder then both of them and they shut up.

Then Remus came in with a suitcase. "Hi, I knocked and no one answered so...JAMES?! LILY!? SIRIUS!?!?!"

"We better explain, this way..." James and Lily led Remus out of the room, leaving Sirius and Harry alone together.

"Well, I'll get going now." Harry had finished eating and now went up to his room.

"Is any one going to do anything to revive Molly?" asked Sirius.

That seemed to snap every one out of their stupor and immediately Ron, Ginny, and Author set to try and revive Molly.

A little while later Sirius came back up the stairs smiling. "Come on downstairs Harry." he said.

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Waiting."

"Okay." Harry nodded and walked downstairs and was overwhelmed by a most defening cry.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

They stared at him a little bit before the expressions on their faces turned to shock.

"Harry...is that you?" asked Ron.

"HARRY!?" squeaked Hermione.

Harry stared at them for a while before realization came to him, then fustration. "OH COME ON! You JUST realized this NOW!?"

"Harry? What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"I've been like this all day. COME ON PEOPLE!"

Every one managed to look quite embarassed that they didn't realize this before. Hermione broke the silence. "But that still doesn't explain it." Every one else nodded in agreement.

"Well..." Harry looked around nervously. "Sirius and James are actually my biological parents. Lily, James, and Sisiur were in a threesome relationship."

There was silence, then Hermione spoke up. "Well that's... hot." Every one else agreed and went back to normal, except they were ogleing Harry a lot more then usual. Harry walked around, his wings folded pleasantly behind him, and then he found Remus, whom promtly dropped the butterbeer he was drinking.

"H-Harry?"

"Yes Remus?"

"Wow...you look...erm..."

"Erm?"

At that point three very suspicious angry parents.

"What exactly were you saying Remus?" asked Lily.

"I don't like the way you're looking at my son." barked Sirius.

"If you ever look at my son that way again you'll be sorry!" growled James.

"Oh come on guys.. you wouldn't really..guys? ...Please don't hurt me."

Harry actually thought he heard them growl. "Leave him alone will you?! Besides, I've already dated some one before."

They stared at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" asked James. "I missed my baby boy's first date?"

"OOOOooo. Who was it Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Cho Chang."

"HA!" James cryed triumphantly. "He's STRAIT! You have NO CHANCE REMUS!"

Remus looked very sad and depressed suddenly.

"Actually," Harry said. Remus perked his head up. " I hated it. I don't think I like girls anymore. And I never said I didn't like guys."

"YES!" Remus shouted, jumping in the air. Then he saw the three angry parents glaring at him angrily. "Oops, I mean..." Once again Harry could have sworn he heard them growl.

"Hey guys," Harry interupted before he had a dead werewolf on his hands. "You wanted the nickname advice."

"OH YEA!" shouted Sirius. Harry's parents temporarily snapped out of over-protective-mission-terminate mode. "I want to name him Puppy."

"But I want to name him PRONGLET!" James shouted.

"And I have both a dog and a stag as an animagus."

"Wow..you have two..."

"Yes Remus, I have two animagus forms."

"How about we switch the names every month. Are you guys gonna be with me on the night of the full moon each month?"

"Of course Remus." Harry said cheerfully.

"Okay, for the month until you turn into a dog, you can be Puppy, and vica-versa."

"Okay, but he's PUPPY first."

"FINE!" James pouted.

"Glad that's settled." Lily said happily.

Authors note: Review more and I will update quicker. 


	5. PUPPY?

black lilyrose: Thankyou I will.  
SPEEDIE22: Writers block is giving me a hard time, but I'll try.  
Enpowera: Thankyou so much!! I actually didn't know I had turned it off. lolza. I will update as soon as I can,  
Beater101: Thankyou, I'm glad so like it. I feel the same way. That's why I did a threesome. I don't like any one being left out.

The full moon was due soon and Harry was plotting with his fathers how to sneak out from under his mothers nose and join the mauders with Remus. Lily was fine with JAmes and Sirius going, but when they suggested Harry come along too, she flipped out. Needless to say, she didn't exactly say yes. In fact, if she ever found out she was most likely to tear their heads off. Luckily, his parents forgot about killing Remus in their fights. Harry wondered how long that would last.

"Are you sure you guys really want to go through with this?"

"Positive Moony. I don't even know why you're so worried. We're all experienced animagi and I'm sure Puppy can transform pretty well, right?" said Sirius

"Yup. Just wait till you see it."

"But what if I hurt some one?"

"You've even taken the wolfsbane. What is there to worry about?" asked James

"Fine, meet me outside in an hour in your forms, got it?"

"Okay Moony." Harry said smiling.

Remus nervously smiled back and left.

"Okay, you ready Puppy?" Sirius asked fondly.

"Of course Padfoot."

"So here's what we're gonna do..." said James, coming up with a game plan. "We all want to be suprised about Harry's dog animagus, so we'll split up and meet you in the yard. Got it every one?"

"I'm game." said Sirius.

"Got it...Puppy?"

"Yes Prongs. I'll meet you two in the back yard when the moon has risen."

The moon was due to rise within a matter of hours. Harry smiled to himself and transformed into... Puppy. Yes, if his Mauder parents had seen his dog form, Puppy wouldn't have even been thought of. He was three times bigger then Padfoot, and his eyes were blood red. He looked vicious, practically evil. A complete contrast to the name Puppy. Oh well, at least he could keep the name for a laugh. He pondered on weather or not he should wait the whole hour here or prowl around scaring his friends, who did not know he was an animagus. This forms' instincts were always mischievious, but Harry had learned to control them. Lets just say his friend Ron was now terrified of the dark, always keeping an eye out for glowing red eyes. (Poor Ron) He decided that waiting was the best option because he didn't want to be caught by his mother. He'd rather keep the two fathers he had just recieved.

He came out to the grounds a little late to find his fathers and Moony already there. His fathers looked at him a little frightened before they realized it was him. Padfoot tilted his head in question. Harry knelt down and licked his snout. Padfoot accepted this and laid down in the grass. Prongs had a michievious glint in his eyes and started to prance around Padfoot, probably teasing him for naming Harry Puppy. Just then Moony came over and wrapped his paws around Harry. If they were both human, Harry would have blushed, but in this form he simply pawed at the werewolf and licked his face. Padfoot and Prongs looked up and gave Moony a look that said 'Just you wait. The very second you are not a dangerous werewolf, you are SO dead.' Harry pawed in their direction saying, 'You cant do anything now so drop it.' Eventually they got over it, only temporarily, and played together, chaseing eachother whilst Harry and Moony lay on the grass together. Then, the fun was spoiled when a doe apeared on the grass, giving them all a very stern look and looked at Moony particularly murderously. All of them, even Moony, shied away. Play time was over and they simply lay there waiting for the moon to go down, canine forms with their tails between their legs.

When sunrise came and every one was back to normal, Lily gave them all a stern shouting at. Needless to say, Sirius and James were left to sleep on the couch. Harry somehow wasn't punished or anything. He wasn't even directly yelled at. He went up to his room to get some sleep. Remus wasn't murdered, due to Lilys fury at her husbands, but didn't push his luck and also retreated to bed.

"Damn, she kicked us both out." said Sirius.

"Yup," said James, transfiguring the couch into a bed. "At least we have eachother for company."

They exchanged a glance.

"Hey," said Sirius. "This might not me such a bad thing after all..."

They didn't get much sleep that night, but they did remember silencing charms, so that every one else did.

Authors note: If you want to know why it took so long to update, it's because I'm only getting three to four reviews a chapter. And I'm kind of lost on what to do now. Writers block is bothering me again. I'm open to ideas. 


	6. Pronglet

Beater101: I'm sorry. Writers block was bothering me. I wanted to put more detail, but it was too hard. And yes, Lily does think that. I think it's cute. Yeah, that's probably going to happen in future chapters. Harry's michevious side will show, but of course not in front of Lily.  
maquislady1388: Thankyou so much for the advice! I will use that. Lily will be in a few chapters. Thankyou so much, you put a baindaid on my writers block for the moment.  
magicaltears: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it.

Harry woke up early the next morning to find his dads in bed together. They were already awake. Sirius smiled up at him. James laughed, remembering something.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us your animagus was a Hellhound?"

"I uh... wanted to suprise you guys."

"HA! I cant believe you named him PUPPY!" laughed James.

"Well I'm Pronglet now until the next full moon." Harry said smiling. "Are you guys coming down to breakfast?"

"Not yet, um...you see, we're not dressed." said James.

"Lets just say that if your mother kicks one of us out of bed, it serves the purpose, but if she kicks out BOTH of us..."

"UY! I don't want to know THAT! Never ever say anything on that subject again."

"Hey, be glad you didn't walk in on us a few hours ago."

"I'm going to eat now, although I may have just lost my apetite." he went downstairs, where breakfast was already being served. He sat down next to Remus and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush deeply. Hermione was also there. As was Ron.

"Harry, is it true that your animagus form is a Hellhound?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron said between bites of food. "We heard your mum shouting at your Dads' last night."

"I'm suprised you dont recognize it Ron."

"Really? Why is that?"

Harry transformed, immediately causing Ron to let out a girlish squeal and flee the table.

"Wow," said Ginny. "I thought the monster with red eyes was his imagination."

Harry changed back and chuckled, causing Hermione to glare at him. "You tortured Ron? That's not funny Harry."

"What?" asked Sirius as he walked in, James not too far behind him. "You tortured Ron? That's hilarious!"

"Thanks Dad."

"My little baby is turning into a Mauder. I'm so proud!" sobbed James.

They sat across from Harry, keeping a watchful eye on Remus. The one thought that went through Remus' head was probably 'Great, breaks over.' Harry protectively put an arm around him, but instead of making them back off, it produced a familiar growl. Harry sighed as Remus sweat in fear. Harry finished eating and transformed into a Hellhound again and lay by Remus' feet protectively.

"Oh come on Harry, transform into Pronglet." urged James.

"You have TWO animagus forms?" Hermione asked.

"Wicked." replied Fred and George.

Harry responded by transforming into Pronglet. A big black stag with red eyes. He was a good 8 feet tall. He stood protectively by Remus. Remus looked up at him in awe and pet his silky soft fur. Harry lowered his head and nuzzled his hand.

"A GAURDIAN DEER!?" Shouted Hermione.

Harry flinched at the loud sound. In this form his instincts were much more protecive and loving. Despite his menacing looks, Guardian deer were extremely sweet as long as you didn't threaten their loved ones. A complete contrast to his other form, the Hellhound. Hermione got up and pet Harry. Harry nuzzled her hand too. When Sirius and James went to pet him however, he went to bite them before they yelped and drew back. Then Fred and George started petting Harry.

"Hey, where's Lily? She should have been here by now." said Molly.

Just then Lily walked in. "I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner. I'm not feeling too well."

"Oh you poor thing. We were just wondering where you were deary. Here, eat up." Molly then placed a large plate of food in front of her.

"Thank you Molly. I apreciate it. Harry dear, is that you?"

Harry nodded his deer head.

"Wow, you're awfully big dear. Could you please turn back? I don't want my son to be part of a petting zoo."

Harry did so, much to the disapointment of every one else. And smiled at her. "Are you alright Mom?"

"Well, I'm sure I'll be fine. How soon do you want to move out?"

"What?" he asked.

"Well, James has an old family home you see. It's a sort of mansion. We were going to move there, but with the war we wanted to hide out somewhere where the Order could meet if they needed to. What do you say, do you want to move to the Potter Manor?"

"Sure Mom. How soon do we leave?"

"As soon as you want sweety. I suggest we move right away. And we also have many fields there where you could learn to fly if you'd like."

Harrys' wings raised almost of their own accord and sadly, hit Remus in the face. " I'd love to!"

"Great!" said Sirius, lets start packing, shall we?"

"Yes, lets."

Harry packed up his things and then went up to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione. He apologized to Ron for scaring him in his Hellhound animagus. Ron forgave him after some persuasion from Hermione. Then he hugged them goodbye and left for his new home.

Authors note: Please review more guys! Anywho, what do ya think of Harrys' animagus forms? Cool? Crappy? Tell me what you think of the story so far and what you would like to happen. 


End file.
